


pod potvorovským kopcem

by Aziz



Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Geralt je pořád zaklínač, Jaskier dělá slam poetry, M/M, Slam Poetry AU, aiden žije protože tohle je moje au a já si tu můžu dělat co chci, celej tenhle díl je přeskočitelnej jestli čtyřky v jezeře nejsou vaše věc, eskel je můj nejoblíbenější zaklínač. jde to hodně poznat?, explicitní sex ale jakože můžete ho přeskočit, jaskier je zaklínačosexuál, proofreading is for the weak, rusalky made them do it, setkání s rodinou, sex v jezeře, vypadá to že to má děj ale je to jen výmluva k psaní porna, zas píšu o místech kde jsem nebyla, zmínky lambert/aiden, zvláštní pseudo-sourozenecký bonding
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: Jaskier se blízce seznámí s Geraltovými bratry ve zbrani. Velmi blízce.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	pod potvorovským kopcem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkoblih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/gifts).



> No. Um. Tohle ze mě lezlo 3-4 měsíce. Už mi z toho hrabe.
> 
> Varování: obsahuje lehce pochybný konsent, ale vážně jen lehce, protože Jaskier je běhna byl by pro všema dvaceti i naprosto střízlivej - a Geralt už ho na(ne)štěstí zná dost dlouho na to, aby to věděl.  
> Varování2: u Odlezelskýho jezera jsem nikdy nebyla a nevím, jestli tam jsou rusalky. Každopádně to tam vypadá fakt hezky. Jo a taky netuším, jak funguje sex ve vodě. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jaskier je spoustu věcí. Mezi nimi i snadno nadchnutelný, lidmi i věcmi - proto už s tolika lidmi zapadl do postele (nebo do záchodové kabinky, nebo nějakého temného koutu na párty, nebo kamkoliv jinam, kam se zrovna zapadnout dalo), protože mu stačí relativně málo, aby se pro někoho zapálil. Rozhodně není úplně vybíravý, protože má prostě oko pro krásu a vidí ji v lidech častěji, než ostatní, a taky protože ví, že mnoho z těch, kteří nejsou zrovna _konvenčně atraktivní_ , aby tak řekl, jsou zrovna právě kvůli tomu o mnoho snaživější při aktu, než někteří lidé, kteří jsou širokou veřejností shledávaní _krásnými_ \- lekce, kterou se Jaskier musel naučit tou tvrdou cestou, když se vyspal s holkou, co dělala modeling (skoro nereálný míry, úžasně symetrický obličej, pleť jakou by jí záviděl i novorozenec, nádherný blond vlasy) a kdyby neviděl, že měla otevřené oči, myslel by si, že mu tam opravdu _spala_. Ne, Jaskier opravdu nepotřebuje _kompletní balení_ \- i když nikdy neuškodí - pro zlepšení jednoho večera mu stačí hezký úsměv, živé oči, pevný zadek, pěkné ruce, prsa, stehna, vlasy, hlas - v jakýchkoliv kombinacích.

Ale to je mimo téma. Zkrátka a dobře, Jaskier je spoustu věcí. Mezi nimi i snadno nadchnutelný. Proto se rozzáří, když mu Geralt řekne, že ho na víkend vezme kamsi poblíž Křivoklátska. Jaskier, samozřejmě, logicky ví, že je to jen kontrakt, jen práce, ale nemůže si pomoct, taky v tom trochu vidí _romantický víkend_. Výlet se svým _přítelem_ (kterýmžto titulem se Geralt sám jmenoval), který by - po tom, co Geralt zprovodí ze světa cokoliv, co z něj zrovna potřebuje zprovodit - mohli strávit rozvrzáváním zase jiné postele, než té jejich, která už toho za jejich ne-zase-úplně-dlouhý-vztah zažila víc než dost.

Geralt si, naštěstí, na Jaskierovu povahu už víceméně zvykl, takže se nijak nevyjadřuje k tomu, že si s sebou do batohu k čistému oblečení a praktické kosmetické taštičce balí nový, a tím pádem úplně plný, lubrikační gel. Ještě aby - Geralt rozhodně není z těch, co by odmítli sex, jeho zaklínačovskou výdrž mu není nutné připomínat.

Geralt je vezme na Klepně, protože Jaskierovi před dvěma týdny _konečně_ pořídili druhou helmu (čímž se Jaskier jen utvrdil v tom, že se ho jeho zaklínač v dohledné době neplánoval zbavit - ne, že by k něčemu takovému měl pádný důvod, ale jedna úplně malinkatá část Jaskiera neustále vyčkává, kdy se Geralt sbalí do své ošuntělé krosny a odjede lovit quetzalcoatly někam do Mexika nebo nahánět lidožravé obry na Sibiř, protože zaklínači jsou _potulní_ lovci monster a Geraltovi je takových _osm set let_ a tak se může začít nudit, když tráví příliš dlouho na jednom místě s jedním člověkem) a protože _“slečna po dlouhém období popojíždění po Praze a okolí potřebuje provětrat”_ , jak řekl Geralt. Když dorazí do drobného, roztomilého penzionu, jehož majitel si je (tedy, Geralta) najal, Jaskier má přesezený zadek, větrem ošlehanou tvář a ruce unavené ze svírání Geraltova trupu a začíná uvažovat, jestli je dobrý nápad na motorce podstupovat takové rozsáhlé cesty.

Na recepci je přivítá hnědovlasá, pihovatá brigádnice, která má očividně všechno těžce na salámu, soudě dle toho, jak ani nepřestane žvýkat žvýkačku, zatímco přes interkom volá svého šéfa, nebo jak nevěnuje mečům vykukujícím z Geraltovy krosny druhý pohled.

Majitel penzionu, pan Horák, má svá nejlepší léta už chvíli za sebou. Jeho tmavé vlasy jsou protkány stříbrem a má trochu pivní bříško, i když se ho vehementně snaží skrývat tím, jak se obléká. Geralta přivítá s vděčným úsměvem a stiskne mu ruku. Jaskierovi ale věnuje zmatený pohled.

A Jaskier tuší, jak vypadá, v košili s motivem palmových listů, khaki šortkách, květovaných converskách a s zrcadlovými aviatory na čele - obzvlášť vedle Geraltovy obří masy v černé spravované haleně, která je možná starší než Jaskier sám, a kožených kalhotech, meče a zbroj hezky skladně napěchované do jeho krosny - takže chápe, odkud se to bere, ale zároveň to v něm vyvolává zvláštní nutkání vzít Geralta agresivně za ruku a prohlásit, _“Já jsem jeho přítel,”_ , ale taky chápe, že brát si svýho _kluka_ na kontrakty by asi pro Geralta nevypadalo nejprofesionálněji. Nejistě přešlápne na místě.

“To je můj asistent,” prohlásí Geralt absolutně impasivním hlasem. “Jaskier.”

Pan Horák tedy podá ruku i Jaskierovi, ale dívá se při tom na Geralta. “To jste měl napsat, připravili bychom vám dvoulůžkový pokoj - “

“My to zvládneme,” odbude ho Geralt. Jaskier, protože ho zná už nějaký ten pátek, si všimne, jak se mu oči zalesknou pobavením. “Viď?”

“Bez problémů,” přitaká Jaskier spěšně. “Absolutně bez problémů.”

Z nějakého důvodu si připadá, jako by mu bylo zase patnáct a hákoval hodinu matematiky, aby se za školou líbal a zakouřil si s holkou, co chodila o rok vejš, nebo spíš jako by mu bylo čerstvě šestnáct a domlouval s rodiči, že u nich přespí jeho _kamarád_ , který byl ale ve skutečnosti jeho pseudokluk.

“Teď budu potřebovat, abyste mi přesně popsal, s čím mám tu čest,” řekne Geralt.

“Jistě, jistě,” souhlasí pan Horák, a odvede je do sousední místnosti se stoly a židlemi, která určitě slouží jako jídelna. Vyzve je, aby se posadili k nejbližšímu stolu, a Jaskier si vytáhne svůj Iphone, aby si kdyžtak mohl udělat poznámky. Geralt si tyhle věci pamatuje, samozřejmě, ale Jaskier s tím občas má problémy, zvlášť, pokud se během honu musí obávat o svůj život - je to pak zajímavější a dramatičtější, ale expozice mu někdy strachem jaksi vypadne z hlavy.

“Vlastně vám toho nedokážu říct o moc víc, než co už jsem psal,” řekne pan Horák. “Takových dvacet minut cesty odsud je Odlezelské jezero. Je to malebný místečko, turisti tam rádi chodí, když je teplo, koupou se tam. Snažíme se jim říkat, aby tam v noci nechodili, ale lidi jsou lidi, o to víc, když se napijou, že jo. No, většinou je najdeme další ráno, jak plavou na hladině. Nebo je to vyplaví na břeh.”

“A z toho usuzujete, že si potřebujete najmout zaklínače?” zeptá se Jaskier. “Upřímně, z toho bych já vyvodil, že si musím pořídit plot. Nebo aspoň zřídit bezplatnou půjčovnu nafukovacích rukávků.”

“Zaklínače jsem si najmul, protože to jezero je v nejhlubším místě hluboký šest metrů. Obtížněji se jde utopit snad jenom v Balatonu,” vysvětlí pan Horák. “Navíc to všechno jsou chlapi. Nečekal byste, že se tam utopí aspoň jedna ženská? Přece jenom, jsou slabší - “

“Um, to je vlastně docela sexistický,” podotkne Jaskier. “Ale budu ten poslední komentář ignorovat a uznám, že staticky je to fakt trochu divný.”

“Prostě se na to podívejte,” řekne pan Horák. “Prosím. Zprávy se šíří a utopení hosté nejsou zrovna nejlepší pro byznys. Jestli tam něco je, zbavte nás toho. Jestli tam nic není a všichni utopení prostě byli ožralá hovada, zaplatím vám za váš promarněný čas. To zní dobře?”

“Nehodlám si stěžovat,” zabručí Geralt a zvedne se od stolu. Pokyne Jaskierovi. “Pojď, potřebuju si ještě na večer nabrousit meč.”

Což Jaskier úplně nechápe, protože oba meče, ocelový i stříbrný, si Geralt brousil předevčírem doma, zatímco koukali na _Prostřeno_ (a zvuk kvůli tomu museli mít tak naplno, že se z toho Jaskierovy bluetooth repráčky budou ještě dlouho vzpamatovávat), ale následuje ho, jako poslušný pejsek, jak už je zvyklý, a když se za nimi zavřou dveře jejich pokoje, tak pochopí, že to celé byla jen metafora a jediný, kdo je nakonec broušen, je on sám.

V podvečer se Geralt navleče do zbroje, připevní si na záda stříbrný meč a sbalí si s sebou několik lahviček těch svých tajemných zaklínačovských lektvarů, Jaskier si upraví vlasy, sbalí si svůj batůžřek a nastříká se repelentem ( _"Geralte, budeme večer vysedávat u vody,”_ vysvětloval, _“je mi jedno, že ti to smrdí a dráždí tě to, ale komáři po mě jdou jako slepice po flusu, protože mám absolutně lahodnou krev, a já se nechci následující dva týdny drbat jako zablešenej vořech.”_ ) a vyrazí k jezeru.

Ze silnice zahnou na cestu udusanou přes louku, která za chvíli zmizí v lese. Je hustě zarostlý, protože je jezero obklopeno pásem Národní přírodní památky, a tak se do lesa v té zóně příliš nezasahuje. Příroda je tu vskutku malebná - je to tu takový drobeček blízkého Kokořínska, taková ochutnávka, a Jaskierovi se to líbí, i když je zvyklý na život ve velkoměstech, obrovských, betonových, šedých velkoměstech. V Ostravě občas býval vzduch vidět pouhým okem, a v Praze to taky není nijak slavné, ale Geralt ho vláčí sebou na všelijaká místa, často i do podobné divočiny uprostřed ničeho, a i když se Jaskier vždycky bude sebejistěji cítit v Praze, kde si pro sebe vyryl místo do cementu a železobetonu a skla, nedokáže panenské přírodě upřít její krásu.

Je přece básník, proboha.

Cesta je dovede až ke břehu jezera a pak po hrázi dál. Břeh je tady vysoký, ale jde dohlédnout na místa na druhé straně jezera, kde se do vody svažuje postupně a zvolna. Odlezelské jezero se tvarem hodně podobá úzké nudli. Co si Jaskier vygooglil, vzniklo někdy v polovině devatenáctého století sesuvem půdy, což znamená, že Geralt je starší než tohle jezero. Jakože, několikrát.

Jaskier si samozřejmě uvědomuje, teoreticky, že Geraltovi je dobrých osm set let, ale vždycky si to tak nějak srovnával jenom se sebou, a to ještě tím stylem, že jeho přítel je o něco starší, než on, a to dávalo smysl, protože Geralt _vypadá_ starší než Jaskier, a taky má - v určitém smyslu věci - stálou práci a už nestuduje, narozdíl od Jaskiera. Asi se na to měl soustředit trochu víc, přemítat nad tím hlouběji, protože až teď konečně vidí, že Geralt je starší i než některé přírodní útvary.

Což není _špatně_ , ani ho to nijak _neděsí_ , ani _nekonsternuje_ , i když by možná mělo, jen. Jen si prostě uvědomuje, že ho pravidelně v posteli ždíme stvoření, který je starší než tohle jezero.

Na svůj věk je Geralt v opravdu výtečné formě. Většina těch co zažili, když tu Odlezelské jezero ještě nebylo, by nedokázali Jaskiera utahat zdaleka tak dobře a důkladně jako Geralt - protože už jsou velmi dlouho mrtví (Jaskier má hodně úchylek, ale nekrofilie mezi ně úplně nepatří).

Jaskier je ponořen do myšlenek o tom, že je jeho přítel starožitný, a vytrhne ho z nich až to, když již zmiňovaný starožitný přítel vedle něj prudce zastaví. Jaskier ho samozřejmě napodobí. Věnuje mu tázavý pohled. Geralt se rozhlíží, hlavu natočenou, jako by se snažil zachytit nějaký zvuk. Musel zaslechnout něco, co lidské uši nezachytí, natož ty Jaskierovy, které si už něco užily na koncertech a v nočních klubech.

Dlouho se kolem nich nic nehne a Jaskier má největší chuť pokračovat dál, ale Geralt si stále zeleň kolem měří podezřívavým pohledem a neskrývaně větří, i když zvuk nejspíš přišel z místa po větru, soudě dle toho, jakým směrem se Geralt natáčí. Takže Jaskier stojí a ani nedutá, aby Geralta nerušil.

A pak se cosi velkého vyřítí z křoví po Jaskierově pravici. Tvrdě to do něj vrazí a povalí ho to na zem, zatímco něco podobně rychlého a jen o trochu menšího vystartuje po Geraltovi. Jaskiera k zemi přitiskne silné lidské - nepochybně lidské - tělo. Útočník ho sevře pevně, ale ne tak, aby to bolelo, ať už kvůli tomu, že Jaskierovi ublížit nechce, nebo se jen nechce namáhat - ale soudě dle jeho tělesné konstituce by to ani žádná závratná námaha nebyla - a tak se Jaskier může jen beznadějně vzpouzet a sledovat, jak se druhý protivník rychle vyhne Geraltovu pravému háku, jen aby mu Geralt podkosil nohy.

Sotva muž dopadne na zadek, už zase stojí na nohou a znova vyráží proti Geraltovi. Takhle rychlé pohyby Jaskier zatím viděl jen u Geralta. U Geralta s jeho bleskovými reflexy občas mívá problém pozorovat, co se v bitvě vlastně děje. Geralt útočníkovi uhne, chytí ho za předloktí, zkroutí mu je za zády a vrazí s ním hrudí napřed do kmene stromu.

Ten chlap se jen začne hlasitě smát, a pochichtávat se začne i muž, co se tyčí nad Jaskierem, tiše a hluboce, až to Jaskierovi rozvibrovává kosti v těle. Co se to děje?

Geralt zmateně zamrká, očima nevěřícně přeskočí mezi dvěma muži.

Jaskier si všimne, že ten, kterého Geralt zpacifikoval, má stejné zlaté kočičí oči jako Geralt. Další zaklínač? Znamená to, že ten druhý taky - ?

“Lamberte, ty idiote,” zavrčí Geralt, odfrkne si a zaklínače pustí.

Lambert se otočí a zazubí se. “Stárneš, Geralte. Kde jsou ty časy, kdy jsi mě přepral s jednou rukou za zády?”

Lambert je skoro stejně vysoký, jako Geralt - s Jaskierem by si nejspíš hleděli zpříma do očí - ale je úplně stejně obrovský, co se týče svalové hmoty. Má krátké tmavé vlasy, několikadenní strniště a orlí nos. Je v plné zbroji - má podobnou jako Geralt, černou, koženou, pevnou ale lehkou - na zádech má připravený meč a u opasku dýku.

“Kde jsou ty časy, kdy se Eskel choval slušně a nenechával se svést k tvým pitomým výstřelkům,” zabručí Geralt. “Eskele, neválej se po lidech, co ti nic neudělali.”

Jaskier je propuštěn z ocelového sevření, a Eskel mu dokonce pomůže na nohy a něžně mu opráší záda. Podle kočičích očí a stříbrného medailonu s vlkem, který mu vykukuje zpod zbroje, je to taky zaklínač. Je jen o maličko vyšší, než Jaskier, a tím pádem musí být výškově podobný Geraltovi. Je to taky hora svalů, ale zachází se svou silou nanejvýš opatrně a kalkulovaně, vzhledem k tomu jak _něžně_ Jaskiera svíral - aniž by se musel předem seznamovat se silou, která mu bude odporovat (Jaskier ani jednoho z těch dvou nezná, ale cosi mu říká, že Lambert by se k němu choval trošku ostřeji, kdyby ho srážel k zemi, ať už z neopatrnosti a nedomyšlenosti, nebo ze schválnosti, ze škodolibého záměru). Je hnědovlasý a čerstvě oholený. Přes pravou stranu obličeje - od spánku přes lícní kost a ústa až na bradu - se mu táhne dlouhá, rozvětvená jizva. Také je ve zbroji.

“Myslel jsem, že jsi moudřejší, než aby ses takhle spolčoval s Lambertem,” pokračuje Geralt, ale v jeho tónu je jen málo z kárání. Spíš zní… šťastně. Geralt zní, že je nefalšovaně rád, že tyhle dva hromotluky potkal.

Eskel pokrčí rameny. “Když jde o tebe, nemusí mě Lambert k tomu spolčování příliš přemlouvat.”

Tři zaklínači si vymění pohled. Pak padnou do jednoho velkého zaklínačského objetí. Napůl se k sobě tisknou, napůl se pošťuchují, strkají a šťouchají, až si Jaskier není jistý, jestli to je objetí, nebo zvláštní rvačka. Když se ale pustí, Geralt na ně hledí s úsměvem, s takovým, který mu rozzáří tvář jen když je opravdu, opravdu šťastný.

“Jak dlouho jsme se neviděli?” zeptá se Lambert.

“S tebou naposled na Ciriiných sedmistinách,” odpoví Geralt. “S Eskelem jsme se viděli…”

“Minulou zimu,” doplní Eskel. “Potřeboval jsem něco od Yennefer a potkali jsme se ve dveřích. Zlili jsme se jí v obýváku. Od té doby se jí radši vyhýbám.”

“Řekl bych, že už na to nemyslí,” uklidní ho Geralt. “Praha je pro tebe už zase bezpečná.”

Eskel se zasměje a zavrtí hlavou. A pak, jakoby si jeho přítomnost připomněli ve stejný moment, se Eskel i Lambert obrátí k Jaskierovi. Změří si ho očima lovců, od hlavy až k patě.

“Kdo je tohle?” zeptá se Lambert.

Ach, Jaskier _miluje_ mluvit o sobě. “Já jsem Jaskier,” představí se. “Geraltův asistent, bard, slamer, spolubydlící a partner ve všech smyslech toho slova. Moc rád vás poznávám.”

Lambert se ušklíbne a dloubne Geralta do žeber. “ _Partner_?”

“Jako by tě to překvapovalo,” zabručí Eskel. “Geralt je z něj cítit na sto honů.” Jaskier k sobě nenápadně přičichne. Eskel ho poplácá po zádech. “Neboj, květinko, nezapácháš. Geralta na tobě cítí jen vytříbený zaklínačovský nosánek.”

“Tak jsem to - “ chce se Jaskier ohradit. Geralt smrdí jen když stráví noc v kanálech, nebo když se čerstvě hrabal ve vnitřnostech nějaké potvory, ale vzhledem k tomu že většinu dní má každý večer k dispozici Jaskierův sprchový kout, spíš příjemně, mužně voní, jako kůže a pyžmo.

“Kdepak jsi ho sehnal?” vyzvídá Lambert dál. Mluví ke Geraltovi, ale oči nechá na Jaskierovi, a Jaskier, ač obvykle zbožňuje být středem pozornosti, si teď mezi třemi zaklínači není úplně jistý. “Takovýho bych si taky rád pořídil, mají jich tam víc?”

“Hezkých kluků je určitě na světě spousta, jen nevím, jestli by ses jim líbil ty,” opáčí Geralt.

“Ach, Geralte, zraňuješ mě.”

“Sklapni, Lamberte.”

“Upřímně,” promluví Eskel, “rád vidím, že se tvé preference změnily. Tady Jaskier je na první pohled daleko příjemnější společnost, než jedna z těch tvých čarodějek.”

Jaskier ví, že jedna z těch Geraltových čarodějek musí být Yennefer - nádherná, nesmrtelná, všemocná Yennefer - a tak to považuje za veliký kompliment. Na druhou stranu, s tím, jak se Yennefer chová, asi není úplně _složité_ být příjemnější společnost.

“Hmm,” zabručí Geralt. “Přestaňme řešit můj osobní život.”

“Ale když ona je to _taková_ zábava,” zazubí se Lambert od ucha k uchu.

“Spíš se zeptám, co tady děláte vy dva.”

“Co bysme dělali?” opáčí Eskel, “Jsme tu na lovu.”

“To my jsme tu na lovu,” prohlásí Jaskier, ve stejnou chvíli, co se Geralt zeptá, “Spolu?”

“Spolu,” souhlasí Eskel. “Před pár týdny jsme se potkali na hajzlíkách na nějakým odpočívadle v Rakousku. Tamhle Lambert byl tak štěstím bez sebe, že mi div nepochcal nohavici - “ Lambert vehementně zavrtí hlavou, že _to_ se rozhodně nestalo a že si to Eskel jen prachsprostě vymyslel - “od tý chvíle tak nějak pracujeme ve dvojici. Je z toho míň peněz, ale zase jsme efektivnější. Nečekal bych, že to kdy bez mučení řeknu nahlas, ale trávit čas s Lambertem je někdy lepší, než ho trávit sám.”

“Hej!” ohradí se Lambert, ruce překřížené na prsou. “Stojím přímo tady.”

Geralt ho ignoruje. “Kdo vás najal?”

“Majitel takovýho roztomilýho hotýlku. Prý mu tu něco topí pánskou část hostů, a to, jak chápeš - ”

“ - není dobrý pro byznys,” dokončí Geralt. “Pan Horák ze Starého mlýna?” 

Eskel zmateně svraští obočí. “Pan Slavíček,” řekne. “Majitel penzionu U Slavíčků.”

Geralt si viditelně oddechne. Jaskier chápe proč. Kdyby si jeden člověk najal dva - respektive tři - zaklínače a neřekl jim o tom navzájem, dala by se v tom čuchat leda tak nějaká křivárna. Takhle se jen dva hoteliéři ocitli ve stejné nouzi a rozhodli se ji řešit každý na vlastní pěst.

“Jsme tu pro to samý,” řekne Geralt. “Můžeme se k vám připojit?”

“Samozřejmě,” prohlásí Lambert, hledě Jaskierovi zpříma do očí, “tak příjemnou společnost přece nemůžeme odmítnout.”

Geralt vyrazí a Eskel se k němu připojí. Cesta kolem jezera je úzká, takže se mezi ně Jaskier nemůže vmezeřit a místo toho jde Lambertovi po boku pár kroků za nimi. Zatímco Geralt s Eskelem porovnávají své teorie - mezi nimi Eskel navrhne, že možná se topí jenom muži, protože ženská část populace má dostatek rozumu na to, aby se nechodila o půlnoci opilá koupat do jezera - Jaskier se snaží vzpamatovat z toho, že potkává lidi, kteří se dají označit jenom jako _rodina_ jeho přítele.

“Takže vy se s Geraltem znáte od dětství?” zeptá se.

“Jen Eskel,” vysvětlí Lambert. “Já jsem do Kaer Morhen přišel až o něco později. Když tihle dva vyráželi do světa, já jsem ještě za sebou neměl všechny mutace.”

Dává smysl, že ho Geralt dokázal přeprat s jednou rukou za zády. Lambert sice vypadá, že se do všeho vrhá s vervou a po hlavě, ale pokud nad ním měl Geralt náskok několika zaklínačovských Zkoušek, mohl by se Lambert rvát se sebevětším zápalem.

“A jenom protože jsem o pár let mladší si ze mě neustále utahují, že jsem nezodpovědný,” pokračuje Lambert, pohled významně upřený do zad svých přátel.

“Nevěř mu ani slovo,” poradí Geralt Jaskierovi přes rameno. “Je to čistá pravda a ví to celá Škola vlka. S jeho věkem to nemá nic společnýho.”

Lambert dramaticky protočí oči v sloup.

Jaskierovi tihle dva zaklínači začínají připadat sympatičtí. Lambert má prořízlou pusu a smysl pro humor a Eskel je velmi zdvořilý a upřímně vypadá, že je z nich tří ten nejrozumnější.

“Jaskiere,” ztiší Lambert hlas. V očích mu hrají neposedné jiskřičky. “Už jsi někdy přemýšlel o tom, že bys vzal tři chlapy najednou?”

“Uhh - “

“Lamberte,” zabručí Geralt varovně.

“Um, no - zvážil bych to,” usoudí Jaskier. Lambert s Eskelem vůbec nejsou oškliví, spíš naopak. Jsou silní a _velcí_ a pokud může Jaskier z Geraltova případu vyvozovat nějaké závěry, jsou také od přírody štědře obdařeni v tom nejdůležitějším ohledu a musí mít zatracenou výdrž. Jaskierovi by úplně nevadilo, kdyby se mu něčeho podobného dostalo v trojité dávce najednou. Jenže on a Geralt jsou, vzhledem k tomu, že o tom ještě nediskutovali, tak trochu _exkluzivní_ ; Jaskier neví, jestli se Geralt umí _dělit_ \- ke všemu se svými pseudobratry. “S Geraltem. Chci říct - s Geraltem bychom to zvážili.”

“Jaskiere,” zavrčí Geralt prozměnu na něj. Z linie jeho ramen Jaskier nedokáže přesně odhadnout jeho rozpoložení, ale Lambert se jeho reakci pobaveně ušklíbne.

Rozhodně ale není naštvaný - a pokud je, tak určitě ne na Jaskiera, a to mu stačí, protože je malý hajzlík - a tak ho dál škádlí. "Ale Geralte, snad bys mohl _aspoň_ zvážit, že by ses se svými bratry velmi štědře podělil o mou přítomnost a pozornost," zatrylkuje.

"Geralt se nikdy neuměl moc dělit," poznamená Eskel zamyšleně. "Pamatuju, jak jako mladší jednomu klukovi div neukousl ruku, když mu chtěl sebrat kus chleba z talíře."

"To je chyba výchovy. Měli bychom Vesemirovi poslat ostrou petici," podotkne rozpustile Lambert. "Ale teď vážně: kdo kdy slyšel o štědrém zaklínači? Kdybys mi šel po jídle, taky ti ukousnu ruku, Eskele, i když tě mám rád. Ne, na to zapomeň - ukousl bych ti obě."

Jaskier se rozhoduje, jestli se má zmínit o tom, že Geraltovi upíjí pivo a kafe a krade mu z talíře salát a hranolky, kdykoliv se mu zachce ochutnat, že když nasadí ten správný prosebný kukuč, Geralt mu přenechá poslední kousek pizzy a že cpe většinu peněz, co vydělá na zakázkách a kontraktech, do bytu, který je sice de facto _jejich_ , ale de iure _pouze Jaskierův_. Že mu nikdy nepřišlo, že se Geralt neumí dělit - ale to možná bude prostě tím, že Jaskier není žádný jeho vlčí bratr, ale je jeho asistent, bard, slamer, spolubydlící a partner.

“Jde mi o to,” prohlásí Geralt, “že Jaskier je jenom člověk a my jsme _tři zaklínači_. Tři. Řekl bych, že to je o dva víc, než kolik průměrný člověk zvládne.”

“Říkáš o mě, že jsem průměrný?” osopí se na něj Jaskier jen napůl hravě. S Geraltem drží krok svědomitě a je na to hrdý. Občas, když má Geralt náročnější kontrakt, dokonce odpadne _dřív_ , než Jaskier, a to už je skoro hodné vyznamenání. Jaskier si věří, že by zvládl dva zaklínače určitě, tři, pokud by se hodně snažil - a, jak mu začíná docházet, pro Eskela a pro Lamberta by se dost rád snažil.

“Fyzickými výkony rozhodně,” odvětí Geralt klidně. “Nikomu z nás tady nenakecáš, že seš olympionik.”

Proti tomu sice Jaskier nemá co říct, ale stejně otevře pusu -

Lambert ho bodře poplácá po zádech, až Jaskiera málem vyhodí z rovnováhy. “Nic si z toho nedělej, květinko,” zasměje se. “Geralt to myslí dobře.”

Vyšlapaná cesta je dovede až na travnatou mýtinu - tedy, rozměry připomíná spíš menší louku - kde je břeh jezera pozvolnější, než na zbytku vysoké hráze. Pokud by si Jaskier měl vybrat místo, odkud do vody vlézt, pravděpodobně by si vybral tohle. Při břehu v hustých trsech rostla skřípina a sítina, obě touto roční dobou v květu. Komáři a mušky se v rozmazaných šmouhách prohání nad vodou a při tom vyhrávají svůj kvílivý koncert. Poslední sluneční paprsky barví nebe do ruda, a to propůjčilo svou barvu i drobným vlnkám hladiny jezera.

Scéna z letní idylky. Teda, krom toho, že se tu běžně topí lidi, a taky toho, že ten konkrétní problém právě šli vyřešit.

Zaklínači zavětří a to je pro Jaskiera signál, aby se posadil opodál a nerušil, tak jak si už navykl na lovech s Geraltem. Je v tom čím dál lepší. Najde si v trávě pěkné suché místečko, dost blízko břehu, aby mu nic neuniklo, a pohodlně se usadí, zatímco zaklínači kontrolují břeh. Lambert se skloní, smočí prst v jezerní vodě a strčí si ho do pusy, což je způsob vyhodnocování stop, se kterým se Jaskier u svého vlastního zaklínače ještě nesetkal.

“Cítím tu magii,” poznamená Eskel.

“Čaroděj?” zeptá se Geralt.

“Primitivnější. Skoro jako vílí.”

“Víly nikoho netopí,” poznamená Lambert. “Počkejte - támhle něco plave - “ skopne boty, ponožky a vyhrne si své černé kožené kalhoty - Jaskier si začíná říkat, jestli to není nějaká sexy zaklínačská uniforma - nad kolena a vydá se do vody. Cosi sebere z hladiny a triumfálně to svým bratřím ukáže.

Geralt mu jeho trofej vezme, promne ji mezi prsty a nakonec k ní přičichne.

“Vlas?” zeptá se Jaskier ze svého místa v trávě.

“Přesně tak,” zazubí se Lambert. “Zrzavý vlas.”

“Cože?” uteče Jaskierovi a zní to spíše jako vypísknutí. Už si za svůj krátký lidský život se zrzavými vodnicemi zažil až až. A ať si kdo chce tvrdí, že je Jaskier nepoučitelný, ale když je jednou málem utopen, už si bude dávat pozor na to, aby se něco takového v budoucnu neopakovalo.

“Jsou to rusalky, Jasku,” uklidní ho Geralt. “Vodní stvoření s rusými vlasy. Výhradně ženy.”

“Proč topí? Předpokládám, že mají jiný motiv, než vodníci.”

Lambert ho obdaří oslnivým úsměvem. “Pěknej _a_ chytrej!” Obdivně hvízdne. “Kruci, Geralte, ty seš klikař.”

Geralt se nechá poplácat po zádech a Jaskier v tom, jak mu cuknou koutky a jak poskočí sval na jeho čelisti, dokáže číst, že Geralt je v rozpacích a snaží se zahnat úsměv. Ten výraz Jaskierovi přijde neskutečně sladký.

“Nikdo vlastně neví, proč rusalky topí,” vysvětlí Eskel, když se k tomu ani jeden z jeho bratrů nemá. “Z obětí nikdo nepřežije a v dobách, kdy byly rusalky běžné, ještě zaklínači neuplatňovali metodu _popovídat si o tom_.” Náhle se zazubí od ucha k uchu. “Což znamená, že pokud všechno dneska půjde dobře, mohli bysme to konečně zjistit! Vlastním výzkumem vyřešit tisíce let starou záhadu - “

\- a všichni tři zaklínači vypadají tím prospektem přinejmenším _velmi zaujati_ a Jaskierovi dojde, že jsou vlastně jen partička nerdů obsesující po velmi vzácných živočišných druzích -

Když v tu se klidný vzduch nad hladinou jezera něžně zatetelí a Eskelovo nadšené brebentění přeruší táhlý tón - několik nelidsky čarovných zpívajících hlasů. Jsou tenké a přesto silné. Zní jako - zní jako zurčení horského potůčku, lehké a poklidné, ale obrousí sklo a vyryje si koryto do skály. Jaskierovi přeběhne mráz po zádech. Vyskočí na nohy.

Zaklínači se prudce otočí k jezeru a ruce jim těknou, jak přemýšlejí, jestli se chopit zbraně. Lambert nakonec sáhne k opasku - a do ruky si připraví něco, co vypadá jako bomba, jakýsi plně napěchovaný váček kulatého tvaru, několikrát obtočen přízí, asi aby se náhodou neotevřel, ze kterého kouká tlustý knot, který Lambert svírá mezi prsty druhé ruky, připraven zapálit a vrhnout.

Zpívaná píseň má slova - nebo se aspoň skládá z uspořádání více slovům-podobným tvarů - ale ne taková, která by Jaskier rozpoznával. Pravděpodobně je to nějakým rusalčím jazykem, něčím ještě starším, než Geralt, než zaklínači jako instituce.

Z tetelícího vzduchu nad jezerem se pomalu začnou formovat figury po kolena stojící ve vodě. Nejdřív jejich těla vypadají jen jako zvláštní koncentrace páry nebo mlhy, ale pak houstnou a houstnou, až vyplní obrysy majestátních šíjí, nádherných pasů, fantastických boků a báječných stehen. A vlasů! Každá krasavice má na hlavě hustou hřívu oslnivých rusých vlasů - barvou někde mezi rzí a čerstvou krví - která jim delikátně spadá na ramena, na poprsí, k břichu… některé mají vlasy tak dlouhé, že v rudém vějíři kolem nich splývají na hladině. Rusalky. Je jich hodně, tak dvacet, třicet? Některé jsou si podobné, jiné zase vůbec ne, ale do poslední jsou dechberoucně krásné. Neuvěřitelně nádherné. Jaskier musí zamrkat a pak si i protřít oči, aby se ujistil, že co vidí je opravdové, a i tak v něm hlodá myšlenka, že tohle je jen sen.

Část z nich zpívá. Perfektní bledé rty líbezně tvarují jednotlivé slabiky a Jaskierova duše se vznáší na lehkých, nadýchaných tónech té prapodivné rusalčí písně. Žádný ze zaklínačů nehne ani brvou. Rusalky si je se zájmem prohlížejí, ale udržují si zdravý odstup.

Napětí nad jezerem by se dalo krájet.

Jaskiera vzadu v krku začíná otravně škrábat jeho posedlost vyplněním každého ticha, na které narazí - hlavně těch nepříjemně nabitých, jako je tohle - i když logicky ví, že by měl držet pusu zavřenou, protože o rusalkách v jejich malé partičce ví nejmíň.

Zpěv utichne. “Dva meče, kočičí oči,” promluví jedna z rusalek. “Jizvy,” stočí pohled k Eskelovi. “Vy musíte být zaklínači.”

“Hmm,” zabručí Lambert, a je v tom slyšet, že by raději zapálil tu svojí bombu, vrhnul ji mezi ně a pak se tam vrhnul i on sám, s taseným stříbrným mečem.

“A hned tři najednou,” pokračuje dál. “Čemu vděčíme za tak milou návštěvu?”

Lambert se nadechne, že odpoví, ale Eskel mu rychle položí ruku na prsa, aby ho zadržel. “Byli jsme najmuti, protože se tady v jezeře často topí lidé. Vy o tom něco víte?”

“Ach, drahoušku, my víme o všem, co se ve vodě stane. Pach jejich mrtvol nám zalézá do pórů a do vlasů, usedá v ústech,” ohrne rusalka svůj roztomilý nosík. “Pověz mi, prosímtě, kdo je ten čtvrtý s vámi? To není zaklínač.”

Jaskier vykoukne nad Geraltovým ramenem. “Já jsem Marigold,” představí se svým slamerským pseudonymem, protože svoje pravé jméno žádným kouzelným bytostem říkat nebude - stačilo, že se víle málem zaprodal jednou; není nutné to opakovat. “Velmi mě těší, krásné slečny.”

“ _Marigold_ ,” poválí rusalka na jazyku. “Hezké jméno,” řekne, “žluté jméno. I nás těší, _Marigolde_.”

Geralt si odkašle. “Můžete nám říct, proč se tu lidi topí?”

“Samozřejmě!” usměje se rusalka ze široka. “Tohle jezero je náš domov. Byly bysme špatné hostitelky, kdybychom vám nenabídly něco k pití - posaďte se, posaďte se, zaklínači, Marigolde.”

“K pití?” zopakuje Lambert nevěřícně. “Jestli nás chceš otrávit, tak tě bohůmžel musím informovat, že zaklínači jsou velmi rezistentní vůči jedům. A taky vůči hloupým léčkám, jako je tahle.”

Rusalka na něj dlouho hledí. Eskelova ruka neklidně zacuká - chce se sápat po meči, ale Eskel se nutí nepanikařit. A pak se rusalka rozesměje, hlasitě, až zvrátí hlavu do zadu. Je to krásný zvonivý smích a její společnice se brzy přidají, až se chichotá celé jezero. “Ujišťuji tě, drahý lovče, že se tě nesnažím otrávit. Ti a tví druhové máte velmi citlivý čich, že? Klidně si nápoj před požitím očichej, neucítíš nic závadného, to ti přísahám.”

Nevypadá to, že by to Lamberta zklidnilo, spíš naopak. “Nemůžeš nám prostě říct, jestli jste je utopily, bez všech těhle sraček?”

Smích rázem utichne. Nad jezerem se rozhostí hrobové ticho. Rusalčiny oči, hluboké jako studny, se do Lamberta zabodnou jako dva jeho meče. “Nikoho jsem neutopila,” procedí mezi zuby, “takže se posaď jako slušný host a vypij, co ti nabídnu, lovče.”

Zaklínači si mezi sebou vymění významné pohledy. Jaskierovi přijde, jako by si spolu povídali beze slov, což byl asi správný odhad, vzhledem k tomu, že se znali už osm století a tudíž v sobě navzájem určitě čtou jako v otevřených knihách. Nakonec vlci dojdou k usnesení a posadí se na břehu do půlkruhu do trávy. Když to Jaskier vidí, vmáčkne se na volné místo vedle Geralta.

Rusalka se při pohledu na ně spokojeně usměje. Pak pokyne ostatním, které jim, jednomu po druhém, podají kamennou misku - úplně hladkou, jakoby vymletou vodou - plnou temně rudého horkého nápoje. Zaklínači k němu s nedůvěrou v očích dlouze a zhluboka čichají, než se nakonec nejspíš shodnou, že nenašli nic závadného. Pomalu se napijí. Jaskier následuje jejich příkladu a zjistí, že ten nápoj částečně chutná po lékořici, a taky že ho velmi důkladně prohřívá už po pár doušcích.

“Napili jsme se,” prohlásí Eskel. “Můžeš nám teď už povědět, co víš?”

“Samozřejmě!” zazubí se rusalka. “Čím jiným zabavit své ctěné hosty, než povídáním utonutí, že?”

“Nad jídlem jsme se bavili i o horších věcech,” řekne Lambert. “Jen povídej.”

Rusalka si povzdechne, ale dál se nevykrucuje. “Nikoho jsme neutopily,” zopakuje. Lambert otevře pusu, aby ji obdařil další jedovatou poznámkou, ale rusalka ho sežehne pohledem a rázně mu přikáže: “Nepřerušuj mě!” takže nejmladší zaklínač pusu zase poslušně zavře.

“Lidští muži se sem často dostavují, aby si šli po setmění zaplavat,” pokračuje rusalka. “Možná je z jejich postelí láká naše zpívání, nebo naše vůně na mlze, nebo si opravdu jen přišli zaplavat - kdo ví. Zpíváme, protože nás to baví a vonět přestat neumíme a nikomu nejde zakázat sem jen tak přijít. A tak sem večer přicházejí.”

Rusalčin hlas je zpěvný i když vypráví. Velice líbezný a vřelý, hladí Jaskiera po uších, zatímco Jaskier nečinně upíjí ze svého lékořicového nápoje. Je vlastně velmi dobrý, i když je jeho chuť velmi zvláštní. Hodně se mu líbí, jak je mu po něm teplo, vlhká mlha nad jezerem docela ochladila vzduch.

“Víte, zaklínači, my rusalky jsme jenom… rusalky. Žádní rusálci. Jenom rusalky, v každém, každičkém rybníčku, jezeře nebo zátoce. Náš životní cyklus závisí na lidských mužích. Půjčujeme si jejich sémě k oplození našich jiker, ze kterých se pak líhnou další rusalky. Bez lidských samců bychom vymřeli.”

Eskel vypadá, jakoby měl druhé Vánoce - Geralt Jaskierovi později vysvětlí, že to protože Eskel už několik století zavrhoval teorii jakéhosi natvrdlého učence z Oxenfurtu, která tvrdila, že se rusalky množily nepohlavně, dělením. “Ty muže topí vodní baby, aby snížily vaše počty a mohly tak zabírat vaše vody?” zeptal se dychtivě.

“Hlupáčku,” řekne rusalka, “nikdo je neutopil. Utopili se sami.”

Oh, tohle je napínavé! Jaskier si pořádně přihne ze svého kalíšku - a když polkne méně nápoje, než by čekal, zjistí, že dopil. Nádobu odloží vedle sebe do trávy. Je mu příjemné teplíčko.

“Víš,” zapřede rusalka, “je to až překvapivé, ale v dnešní době dělají muži hrozné ofrky s lezením do vody k několika nádherným ženám aby jim obětovali trochu toho semene.”

Semeno je, podle Jaskierova skromného názoru, hrozné slovo. Sperma taky. Sémě si nevede špatně, protože i když si připadá jako ze středověku, může se teď aspoň ohradit tím, že jeho přítel ze středověku _je_ a že to od něj pochytil. Nejlepší slovo je podle něj ejakulát, protože je plné elegantních zvuků, které z jazyku splynou jako… jako… Hm. Jako něco, co plyne. Ovšem, když přijde na věc, v posteli je ejakulát hrozně nešikovným slovem, protože je dlouhé a zní trochu moc klinicky. Navíc, v posteli se soustředí na něco trochu jiného, takže nějaké to _semeno_ nebo _sperma_ proklouzne, aniž by si jím kazil náladu. V danou chvíli mu ty dvě možná přijdou i sexy. A, samozřejmě, Geraltovým hlasem zní neodolatelně úplně všechno, takže - 

“Naštěstí jim trocha pohostinnosti a správné pití vždycky pomůže. To se pak hrnou do vody, aby si ulevili!” zasměje se rusalka. “Většina z nich ale zpátky na břeh nikdy nevyleze. Není to hloupé?”

“Utopí se jen protože myslí jen na - “ svitne Eskelovi v očích.

“Jen na to, aby si vyhudrovali pelikána,” doplní Lambert. Sáhne po meči a vyskočí na nohy. “No tak, chlapi, tohle se jim tolerovat nemůže - “

Jenže Geralt i Eskel upírají své oči jako roztavené zlato na Jaskiera, kterému je pod tím pohledem horko. Nepřirozeně horko.

“Jasku? Kolik jsi toho vypil?” zeptá se Geralt. Položí Jaskierovi ruku na rameno -

jeho velká dlaň přes tenkou látku Jaskierovy košile pálí jako cejch; ten dotyk je elektrizující, lepší, než jak se ho Geralt kdy dotkl - 

“Všechno,” zamumlá Jaskier, a nevidí, co je v tom za problém.

Geralt se na rusalku osopí s vyceněnými zuby - Jaskierovi uteče zklamaný sten, když se ho Geralt přestane dotýkat - “Co v tom bylo? Cos mu dala?!”

Rusalka zvedne ruce v obranném gestu. “Nic, co by mu doopravdy ublížilo! Kakost, udatna, lékořice, kopřiva - a pár dalších. Je to naprosto neškodné - krom očividných účinků.” Zazubí se od ucha k uchu. “Je teď nadrženej jako bejk. Pusťte ho do vody, pomůže to na teplotu. Když na něj dáte pozor, tak se vám snad neutopí. Párkrát si uleví a bude jako rybička.”

Dvě věci se stanou najednou: Lambert se po rusalce ožene stříbrným mečem, ale ta se před dopadem jeho ostří rozpustí v jezerní mlhu - a Jaskier si strčí ruku do kalhot.

“ _Kurva_ , Geralte,” zasténá.

“Neboj, jsem tady,” uklidní ho Geralt. Přiloží mu dlaň na čelo, aby zkontroloval jeho teplotu, pak vezme Jaskierovu košili za klopy, trhne - knoflíky se rozletí do všech stran - a stáhne mu ji z ramen (což znamená, že mu musí zase vytáhnout ruku z kalhot). “Jak se cítíš?”

Jaskier na něj párkrát zamrká nepřítomnýma očima, než zaostří na zaklínače před sebou. Geraltovi ten napůl starostlivý, napůl nasraný výraz dost sluší. “Je mi horko,” řekne. _Moc horko_. “Potřebuju tě, Geralte,” zavrní, “strašně moc tě potřebuju,” a natáhne se a Geralta políbí. Kousne ho do rtu.

Geralt ze sebe co nejefektivněji strhá své brnění, a pak přeruší polibek se slovy, “alou s tebou do vody,” načež Jaskiera zvedne do náruče, na nevěstu, bez rukou se dostane z bot a vydá se, s rukama plnýma Jaskiera, do Odlezelského jezera.

Chladná voda je pro Jaskierovu horkou kůži naprosté požehnání. Blaženě si vzdychne a vděčně Geralta políbí na krk, protože na pusu mu nedosáhne. A jak tak chutná Geraltovu potem-slanou kůži, znova si vklouzne rukou do kalhot. Už jen ten pocit jeho _vlastní_ ruky - takhle dobrý sebeukájení nebylo od tý doby, co na něj Jaskier, tehdy ještě Julián Alfréd Pankrác, poprvý narazil.

“Neboj, květinko,” slíbí mu Geralt. “Nenechám tě utopit. Udělám ti moc dobře a ani si nelokneš, ano?”

Jaskier mu ruce obmotá kolem krku a nohama ho obejme kolem pasu a znova ho políbí. Nedokáže se toho nabažit. I normálně je pro něj líbání Geralta _zážitek_ , ale dneska víc, než kdy jindy. Navíc tahle pozice má tu výhodu, že může svou erekci (stále uvězněnou v nacucaných khaki šortkách a nacucaných zelených boxerkách) otírat o Geraltovo vypracované břicho.

“Zvládneš to, Geralte?” zavolá z břehu Eskel.

Geralt zvedne jednu ruku vysoko nad hlavu - ukáže mu palec nahoru.

“Dobře, tak my - tak my počkáme, někde - um, až bude vhodná chvíle dát hlavy dohromady a vyřešit to - “

A Jaskier běžně nemá žádné zábrany, a cokoliv, co mu daly ty rusalky, tenhle jeho zlozvyk ještě zhoršuje, takže Geraltovi do rtů zamumlá, “ať zůstanou.” Řekne to tiše, ale zaklínačovské uši to musí zachytit bez problémů.

Geralt kmitne očima mezi Jaskierem a svými bratry.

Jaskier pokračuje. “Jestli chceš ty,” zaplete Geraltovi prsty do vlasů, “a jestli chtějí oni, tak ať zůstanou, hm? Kdy jindy si mám užít tři zaklínače najednou, než když jsem sjetej na nějakým rusalčím afrodiziaku?”

Geralt si ho přeměří zkoumavým pohledem. Jaskier se o něj pod vodou velmi důrazně otře, tence zasténá. Geralt si ztěžka povzdechne. “Jsi nesnesitelnej, víš to?”

“Mh-hm,” zavrní Jaskier, právě velmi zaměstnán olizováním Geraltova ucha. “Něco takového jsem už někde někdy slyšel… Gel mám v batohu.”

O chvíli později - za kteroužto chvíli byl Jaskier zbaven všeho svého promočeného oblečení, které Geralt ve velice impozantním oblouku kapek odhodil zase zpátky na břeh - se k Jaskierovým zádům přitiskne další vypracované tělo, dvě silné paže se mu obmotají kolem pasu. Podle strniště, které ho zaškrábe na zátylku, pozná, že se jedná o Lamberta. Ve stejný okamžik se za Geraltem objeví Eskel - s Jaskierovým lubrikantem v ruce.

“Tak, pánové,” řekne Jaskier, a vyleze to z něj uhnaně, mezi tichými vzdechy, “kdo z vás půjde první?”

“Já,” prohlásí hned Lambert.

Eskel protočí oči.

Geralt se ušklíbne. “Lamberte, co by tomu tvému nadšení řekl chudák Aiden?” Eskel se uchichtne a schová to v Geraltově krku.

“Rozhodně by litoval, že vzal tu zakázku v Austrálii,” odvětí Lambert hbitě, a vytrhne Eskelovi z ruky tubu lubrikantu. “A kdo ví - kvůli takovýhle hezký tvářičce by možná snesl i společnost dalších dvou Vlků.”

“Divím se, že po tolika letech ještě snáší _tvojí_ společnost, když ne tu naší,” škádlí ho Geralt dál.

“To je, milí drazí,” řekne Lambert, a Jaskier cítí jeho úsměv na svém zátylku, “tím, že já mu, narozdíl od vás, luxusně kouřím.”

Geralt s Eskelem se zasmějí - tím opravdickým, hlasitým smíchem, který si Geralt nechává utéct jen když ho něco opravdu pobaví, když narazí na něco tak vtipného, že zapomene na svou dokonalou kontrolu nad svým tělem. Geralt Lamberta poplácá po rameni, zatímco Eskel Geralta políbí, tvrdě a nesmlouvavě.

Je to okouzlující pohled. Ten způsob, jakým se spolu - proti sobě - hýbou vypovídá o tom, že tohle nedělají poprvé, a Jaskiera napadne, že by se Geralta měl zeptat na jeho mládí a taky na to, co se vlastně odehrávalo v Kaer Morhen během těch dlouhých zim, co tam zaklínači trávili. Má podezření, že by se mohl dostat k nějakým opravdu zajímavým příběhům o všech třech vlčích bratrech.

V tom proti němu zatlačí jeden z Lambertových prstů - a snadno vklouzne dovnitř. Jaskierovi uteče vzdech, který od sebe Geralta s Eskelem oddělí, což je zatracená škoda. Místo toho se ale jejich zraky (zornice tak rozšířené, že z roztavenýho zlata jejich očí zbývají jen tenké prstýnky) upřou na Jaskiera.

“Nemusíš se s tím moc zdržovat,” poradí Lambertovi Geralt.

Lambert je chvíli ticho - Jaskier mu do obličeje nevidí, ale představuje si, že má na tváři roztomilý nechápavý výraz - a jen Jaskiera v stále stejném rytmu prstí, než se zasměje: “Vy dva už jste dneska prcali, co?”

Geralt se usměje, jako kočka co sežrala kanárka. “Samozřejmě.”

“Že mě to hned nenapadlo,” zamumlá Lambert a vrátí Eskelovi zbytek lubrikantu. Pak vezme Jaskiera za boky, aby našel lepší úhel. Vezme se do ruky, aby se navedl dovnitř. “V pořádku, květinko?” zeptá se.

“Bude mi mnohem líp, až tě budu mít v sobě,” odvětí Jaskier netrpělivě. Kdyby mu v hlavě nevisela ta představa tří zaklínačů, už dávno by si to udělal sám, a pomalu se dostává do bodu, kde už ani tři zaklínači nepřeváží rusalčí pití.

Lambert nezdržuje a vnikne do Jaskiera v jednom plynulém pohybu až po kořen.

“Kurva,” zaúpí Jaskier, protože Lambert svědomitě potvrzuje jeho teorii, že zaklínači nejsou anatomicky obdařeni, ale spíš požehnáni. Po tomhle večeru Jaskiera už asi normální chlap nikdy neuspokojí - ne že by po zkoušenostech _pouze_ s Geraltem na to měl nějaké velké naděje. “Kurva, Lamberte, _jo_ \- “

“A to jsem ani nezačal,” poškádlí ho Lambert.

Tohle Jaskier nemá zapotřebí. Natáhne se, aby políbil Geralta - a sotva tak udělá, Lambert ho chytí kolem ramen a zatáhne ho zpátky k sobě. Jaskier zakňučí, jak na Lambertovu délku dosedne zase trochu _jinak_. Geralt ho stále drží, oběma rukama, aby si byl jistý, že je Jaskier v pořádku, a oči má přivřené slastí, jak ho Eskel pod vodou pomalu labužnicky honí.

“Takhle se mi to líbí,” zavrní Lambert. Olízne dlouhý pruh od Jaskierovy lopatky až za jeho ucho. “Chci tě slyšet, dobře?”

Jaskier přikývne, a pak už Lambert poprvé přirazí. Vezme tím Jaskierovi veškerý vzduch z plic. Na rusalčím dryáku je to všechno ještě intenzivnější, ještě _lepší_. Už jenom ten _objem_ a _tíha_ cizího těla v něm - už jen když se mu Lambertova prořízla pusa přisaje ke krku a zaručeně mu tam na památku zanechá znaménko - stačí jen pár přírazů a Jaskier sténá, jako kdyby ho za to platili. A přesto - 

“Víc,” naléhá, “dej mi to tvrději, Lamberte, ukaž mi, co v sobě máš, vlku, - “

Lambert mu vyhoví. Trochu si ho ve svých a v Geraltových rukách poupraví a při dalším pohybu najde naprosto přesně Jaskierovu prostatu. Nad jezerem se rozlehne výkřik a Jaskier si až zpětně uvědomí, že byl jeho vlastní. Lambert se zasměje, _bastard jeden_ , a nasadí nesmlouvavé tempo, které z Jaskiera s každým přírazem vyráží drobné _“ah - ah - ah”_ steny.

Eskel Jaskierovi vklouzne rukou mezi nohy - ve své velké mozolnaté dlani promne jeho varlata a pak (přesně ve stejnou chvíli, co je v něm Lambert nejhlouběji, a to načasování nutí Jaskiera, znova, je podezírat z toho, že tohle nedělají poprvé, že je to nějaký skvěle nacvičený trik, protože jinak to musí být zatraceně povedená náhoda - ) zatlačí prstem proti tomu místu za nimi a Jaskier se udělá.

Z hrdla se mu vydere táhlý sten a je to, jako by ho zasáhl blesk. Orgasmy obvykle bývají úžasný zážitek, ale tohle je prostě jiná liga.

Lambert ho kouše do ramene, do zad, do krku, jak se sám dostane přes vrchol, než si ho nakonec přitáhne za bradu a tvrdě ho políbí. “Byl jsi - doprdele - úžasnej, kvítečku,” dostane ze sebe mezi těžkým oddechováním.

“Ty taky nejsi nejhorší,” zazubí se na něj Jaskier přes rameno. “Mm-hm,” zabrouká si spokojeně, “teď chci Eskela.”

Eskel si ho k sobě přitáhne a Jaskier mu hbitě obmotá nohy kolem pasu. Po Jaskierově pravici se k nim přitiskne Lambert, po jeho levici Geralt, oba s jednou rukou na Jaskierových bedrech, _projistotu_ , a druhou kolem Eskelových ramen.

Jaskier Eskelovi zajede prsty do vlasů. Odhrne mu je čela a pak na temeni pevně sevře hrst a přitáhne si s ní zaklínače do polibku. A tam, kde jsou Lambertovy polibky plné zubů, tam jsou Eskelovy vláčné a měkké, ale o nic méně hříšné.

Stále se ještě líbají, když proti sobě Jaskier ucítí Eskelovu erekci, a nepřestanou, ani když Eskel vnikne dovnitř, nepřestanou, dokud ho v sobě Jaskier nemá celého, protože Eskel ho nepotřebuje slyšet, ale spíš ho potřebuje ochutnat, a k tomu Eskel líbá úplně _úžasně_.

“Tak, a teď, _drahoušku_ ,” zapřede Jaskier, “teď mi dej do těla.”

Eskelovy rozměry nikterak nevyvracejí Jaskierovu teorii s pracovním názvem _všichni-zaklínači-mají-v-kalhotech-naprostá-monstra_. Po Lambertovi Jaskiera zaplní úplně _náramně_. Jeho pohyby jsou sice ležérnější, pomalejší, ne tak silné, ale zato jsou na nanometr přesné a _hlubší_ \- Jaskier má s každým přírazem pocit, že ho Eskelův žalud musí každou chvíli pošimrat na mandlích. Eskel z Jaskiera vyluzuje hluboké hrdelní zvuky a nutí ho hlasitě lapat po dechu. Jeho prsty se Jaskierovi tím nejdelikátnějším způsobem zarývají do boků a není pochyb, že na těch místech Jaskier zítra najde barevné podlitiny, přesně, jak to má rád.

“Eskele - bože - ty jsi - “ vyrazí ze sebe Jaskier, slovo po slovu, příraz po přírazu, “kurva - ty jsi - _nepopsatelnej_.”

“Myslel jsem, že jsi bard,” zašeptá mu Eskel do ucha a Jaskierem projede elektrika od hlavy až k prstům na nohou. “To musím dělat něco správně, když to nedokážeš popsat.”

“Děláš něco kurva moc správně,” souhlasí Jaskier. “Zatraceně správně.”

Políbí Eskela na rty, ale dlouho se tam nezastaví - po hrubé kůži jizvy pokračuje výš a na každý milimetr vtiskne vlhký polibek, od úst, přes tvář, přes lícní kost, kolem oka přes čelo až k lince vlasů, kde se konečně zastaví a vydechne, “Ta tvoje jizva je zatraceně sexy.”

“To moc lidí neříká,” pousměje se Eskel a využije Jaskierovy pozice a políbí ho na krk, přesně pod hranu čelisti, odkud si vybrázdí cestičku až k té jamce mezi Jaskierovými klíčními kostmi.

“Pitomci,” sykne Jaskier, napůl slastí a napůl rozhořčením. “Ignoranti. Hlupáci bez vkusu. Eskele - Eskele, prosím - ”

“Samozřejmě, pryskyřníčku,” zabručí Eskel. Vezme Jaskiera do ruky a začne ho třít v rytmu svých přírazů. “Pojď, udělej se pro mě. Udělej se pro mě, Jasku.”

Jaskier se přehoupne přes vrchol, ani vlastně neví jak. Prostě se s ním v jednu chvíli otřese celá Země a jemu pak zbývá jen oddechovat jako závodní kůň po náročném dostihu, zatímco Eskel, nyní o něco svižnějším tempem, v jeho útrobách hledá vlastní slast.

A najde - nakonec se zastaví, schová obličej do Jaskierova ramene a zamumlá nadávku. Chvíli se vydýchává. Až pak zvedne hlavu a něžně políbí Jaskiera na tvář. “Děkuju, Jaskiere.”

“Já děkuju,” zavrní Jaskier a znova mu hravě prohrábne vlasy.

Geralt si Jaskiera přitáhne zase k sobě. “Jak se cítíš?” zeptá se.

Jaskier se zamyslí. Připadá si daleko víc lucidní, než když si ho vyměňovali Lambert s Eskelem. “Myslím,” řekne, a v očích mu planou šibalské jiskřičky, “že ještě jeden a jsme z toho venku. Budeš té lásky?”

“Vždycky,” usměje se Geralt, a navede Jaskiera na svou délku. Tohle už je známé. Mají svůj rytmus, znají svá těla. Je to známé, a, jestli má být Jaskier úplně upřímný, tak, ač to možná zní trochu nudně, je to i za ten večer to nejlepší.

Když o tom později Jaskier píše slam, nic z tohohle se tam neobjeví. Nebylo by to sice poprvé, co by slamoval o svých sexuálních zážitcích, ale čtyřka v jezeře se zaklínačema, navíc sjetej rusalčím afrodiziakem, prostě není věc, kterou byste se chlubili - lidi by mohli totiž začít pukat závistí a Jaskier nechce mít ničí život na svědomí. Navíc, ač by to Lambertovi asi nevadilo, Jaskier má takové tušení, že by se Eskel trochu styděl, kdyby byl jeho _šuk-um_ veřejně popisován v zapadlých pražských pajzlech.

Proto Jaskier napíše slam o úplně normální zakázce.

 _Zaklínač praví, meč tase,_ _  
__“Všechny rusalky střezte se!”_ _  
__Topily lidi v jezeře,_ _  
__Tak je teď zaklínač seřeže._

 _Ubohá rusalko bledá,_ _  
__zaklínačův meč klidu ti nedá!_

Noc je teplá, a tak Jaskiera, když trochu oschne, nechají zaklínači klimbat na zemi, zabaleného do Eskelových a Lambertových věcí - protože oni měli dost rozumu na to, aby nelezli do vody v oblečení (na Geraltovu obranu: měl strach a chvátal) - zatímco vyjednávají s rusalkami.

Geralt s Jaskierem se srdečně rozloučí s Lambertem a Eskelem. Domluví se, že se příští víkend Lambert a Eskel zastaví u nich na bytě na večeři, aby si s nimi Jaskier mohl taky trochu popovídat, když už s oběma šoustal. Pak se Jaskier navleče do svých promočených šortek a zmuchlané, ale alespoň suché košile - mokré boxerky strčí do batohu - a Geralt ho v náručí odnese zpátky do penzionu, protože má nohy stále jako ze želé.

Pana Horáka vytáhnou z postele, ale když vidí promočeného zaklínače a jeho _asistenta_ , veškeré stížnosti mu odumřou na rtech.

“Máte v jezeře rusalky,” vysvětlí mu Geralt. “Ty se teď už často nevidí, takže je velká snaha je zachovat. Navíc, lidi se tam topí vlastně omylem - investujte s panem Slavíčkem z penzionu U Slavíčků do pár nafukovacích kruhů a můžete z toho vlastně udělat turistickou atrakci. Rusalkám to jenom prospěje - a byznysu, řekl bych, taky.”

Pan Horák několikrát otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, a pak ji zase zase zavře, když zjistí, že neví, co říct. “Co tam ty rusalky dělají?”

Geralt se usměje. “Nejdřív si pořiďte ten nafukovací kruh. Pak tam někdy večer zaskočte a uvidíte.” 

Geralt Jaskierovi pomůže s horkou sprchou, navleče ho do pyžama a uloží ku spánku.

“Děkuju, žes tam Eskela s Lambertem nechal,” zamumlá mu Jaskier do hrudi, když pak spolu leží pod jednou dekou. Za oknem už jsou slyšet ptáci - za hodinu, za dvě bude svítat. “Moc jsem si to užil.”

“Já taky,” souhlasí Geralt. “Víš, Jasku - “

“No?”

“Ale nic, zapomeň na to.”

“Nene, teď mi to musíš říct,” řekne Jaskier, a kousne Geralta do pektorálu, aby svým slovům dodal důraz.

“Říkal jsem si, že by - hm. Že bylo hezký, kdybysme teď už pořád byli my dva, co říkáš?”

“Že nerozumím,” odpoví Jaskier. “Teď jsme dva. A předtím jsme taky pořád byli dva.”

“Myslel jsem - “ Geralt si povzdychne, vezme Jaskiera za ruku. “Jen my dva. Občas třeba ještě s někým dalším, jako teď, ale vždycky spolu. Dokud nám to bude vyhovovat. Chápeš?”

Jaskierovy oči se rozšíří překvapením. Rty mu roztáhne úsměv. “Chápu,” řekne. “To by bylo moc hezký.”

Geralt ho políbí. Něžně, ale hluboce. Láskyplně.

“Hele,” začne Jaskier, když se od sebe odtrhnou, “kdybys - kdybys měl odjet lovit quetzel - quetzalcoatly do Mexika, tak bys mě vzal sebou? Nebo se aspoň co nejdřív zase ke mně vrátil, že jo?”

Geralt si pobaveně odfrkne. “Co je to za otázku?”

Jaskier ho znova kousne, tentokrát do ucha. “Prostě odpověz.”

“Hmmm,” zabručí Geralt zamyšleně. “Samozřejmě, že bych tě vzal sebou - co bych dělal bez svého asistenta,” políbí Jaskiera na čelo, “barda,” na špičku nosu - a tady se Jaskier začne hihňat - “slamera,” na pravou tvář, “spolubydlícího,” na levou tvář, “a partnera?” konečně na ústa.

“Ano, Geralte,” zašeptá Jaskier, “co bys beze mě dělal?”

“Nevím,” řekne Geralt. “Co bys beze mě dělal?”

Jaskier ho, jen tak mimoděk, kousne do krku, za to, že se opičí, než přizná, “Nevím.”

“Dobrou noc, Juliánku,” přitáhne si ho k sobě Geralt blíž, a Jaskier se ještě více přitulí k jeho hrudi se zamumlaným, “Dobrou, Gerte.”

Ložnice upadne do ticha, které přerušuje jen ptačí zpěv zvenku. Obloha na východě je již o odstín světlejší, než byla, když ulehali.

A pak Jaskier v posteli náhle vystřelí do sedu: “Geralte - tyvole - já jsem teď táta tisíců malejch rusalek!”


End file.
